A Pictures Worth a Thousand Words
by LooksDeceive
Summary: AU Fleur's a supermodel who experiences a horrible accident and some how meets Hermione, a photographer. A irresitible attraction draws them together. Will they find each other or ignore their growing feelings? Femslash!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone this is my first story, so be gentle okay? Feel free to leave constructive criticism, but I don't want to hear any pointless flames. This is clearly marked as femslash, if you don't want to read it, don't go looking for it. If you do leave a flame it will be ignored! Oh, and I do NOT speak French, so I apologize for any errors I make. If you spot any feel free to correct me or make fun of me in some odd way.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or any characters from said book. I'm just playing with them for a while. Please do not sue me.

Chapter 1- The Meeting

Fleur Delacour held tightly to the arms of her seat, anxiously looking out of the window in the small airplane. They were experiencing severe turbulence in an blizzard. Outside the window was a world of white ice. She groaned. Why did she let her agent talk her into a photo shoot in Alaska of all places? Fleur was an international super model. She had natural platinum blond hair and captivating silver-blue eyes. To top it all off she had a body guys lusted after and women would kill for. She was currently working in America. Honestly, she wouldn't have a problem doing the shoot, if it wasn't for her hate and fear of flying. And of course the storm that had hit soon after they were in the air. Clenching her fingers tighter, Fleur tried not to think of the sounds the panicking pilots were making. Instead, she tried to focus on happy thought of her little sister. Her sister she would probably never see again. Fleur shook her head sharply to dispel such thoughts and again looked out the window. Suddenly, she heard a large crack and felt the plane feel like it was going to shake apart. She heard the screams of the pilots and knew her worst fears were confirmed. They were going to crash into the icy wilderness below. She let out a short scream and squeezed her eyes shut, bracing for the impact. Fleur felt a tear trail down her cheek. She hoped Gabrielle would be ok without her. Then she felt a sudden blinding pain and passed out.

A few hours later Fleur awoke and slowly became aware of her surroundings. Wasn't she supposed to be dead? Unbuckling her seat belt and pushing debris off her legs, she stumbled slowly to her feet. She walked over to the cockpit. She was freezing. Shivering she pulled her thick winter coat further around her as she dodged an over turned seat. She took one look into the cockpit and blanched. There was no way either of them were alive anymore. She turned away and threw up. There was so much blood! After dry heaving for a few minutes, she got a hold of herself. She grabbed an nearby cloth and wiped her mouth on it. Slowly, she started shifting through the cargo. Maybe there was something that would help keep her alive.

Fleur stumbled her way out of the wreckage. She couldn't find much of anything. Only a five inch switchblade, a lighter, blanket, bottle of whiskey, and an assortment of different clothes. Looking around she dragged herself to the forest and started to find wood. She grimaced in pain. Her right leg was killing her and her head felt like it could explode at any moment. Fleur filled her arms with as much wood as she was able to carry and hurried back to the wreckage. At least she knew there was plenty to burn back there. If she could get a good fire going she would at least live through the night. Hopefully. The cold was starting to get to her. She didn't have any idea how long she had been out here, but her fingers were starting to get numb. Piling some wood and clothes into a pile, she dumped some whiskey onto it. God, she hoped this worked. Fleur leaned down and grabbed a sleeve. Then using the lighter she caught it on fire, and backed away quickly. Suddenly, the alcohol caught and burst into flames. She gave a small whoop of happiness. At least one thing was going right. Turning around she started to dig a hole in the snow. Once it was big enough to fit herself into, Fleur pulled the other clothes over and put them in the hole. She grabbed the blanket and then burrowed down to the bottom of the pile. Sighing she made sure there was an pathway to the surface so she could breath. Finally the weariness caught up to her. Overcome with tiredness and pain Fleur let her eyes drift closed. She fell asleep with an prayer on her lips and thoughts of Gabrielle in her mind.

Hermione Granger walked through the beautiful Alaskan wilderness pulling a sled behind her. She was currently out gathering wood. She had left her cabin about an hour ago. She needed to gather as much wood as possible, before the storm started up again. Hermione was an world famous photographer and was well known for her artful pictures spread across magazine fronts. It was an honor to have her picture on or in a magazine. Sort of an status symbol. Hermione was often mistaken as a model instead of an artist. She had golden brown hair that was wavy, and most of the time uncontrollable. This was paired with cinnamon eyes and a curvy body. She had an job she had to shoot in California soon. Currently, though she was on vacation. As Hermione went to put another piece of wood into the sled she paused. Looking around carefully she got the feeling that something wasn't quite right. The forest was unusually silent. Then she smelt smoke. A fire was nearby. Why in the world was somebody out here when this bad of a blizzard was going on? Following the smell she soon saw smoke drifting through the trees. Hermione hurried forward and stepped into a clearing and gasped. Plane wreckage was every where lying on top of the snow! She soon located the source of the smoke. A small pile of what looked like wood and clothes was smoldering slightly. Cautiously, Hermione walked over to the fire. This was odd, beside the fire was another pile of clothes and what looked to be a blanket. The only difference was that this one was human shaped. Had someone survived the crash? Letting go of the pulley on the sled she ran over to the clothes and started digging through it. After a few seconds she came to a few locks of platinum blond hair. Pulling the blanket off she gasped. It was a woman. An incredibly beautiful woman. Hermione quickly pulled off the hood on her head and unzipped a few inches of her coat. Reaching in she placed her hand on her neck and felt for a pulse. She waited. Nothing. As she went to pull away she felt something. She pushed her hand back and waited again. Hermione smiled behind her scarf, it was faint but there was defiantly a pulse. Hermione fixed her coat and hood, then started to uncover the rest of her. That fire looked like it had been out for a while, meaning this woman probably had hypothermia. Taking a quick glance at the sky, Hermione swore. The storm was getting ready to burst again. She grabbed the woman under her arms and pulled her over to the sled. She picked her up and lifted her onto it. She placed the blanket back onto her and then strapped her onto it. Once she was sure the woman was secure Hermione picked up the pulley. The storm would probably break before they reached her cabin. She needed to hurry. She turned in the direction of her cabin and started to pull.

They were about five minutes away from the cabin when the first flakes started to fall. Cursing softly under her breath, Hermione started going faster. By the time they reached the cabin door, all Hermione could see was blinding white. She pulled the door open quickly and yanked the sled inside. She pushed the door closed and latched it securely. She walked quickly over to the fire place and started a blazing fire. She needed to warm the woman up quickly. The fastest was would be body heat. Hermione paused and blushed...that meant...She had to strip her. Shaking her head, Hermione decided not to dwell on it and just get it over with. Walking over to the sled Hermione unfastened the mystery woman and carried her to the bed. The womans sculptured lips were a slight shade of blur. Shit. That was not good. She hurriedly stripped the woman of her clothes and placed her under the many covers and furs on the bed. God, this woman was beautiful. Again she shook her head. Defiantly, not the time. She turned her attention to herself. Hermione slid out of her coat while toeing off her boots. In a matter of seconds she, too, was naked and sliding into the bed. She reached over to the woman. As soon as her arm touched her she shivered . Damn, she was really cold. Pulling the other woman close Hermione tried to ignore the cold and covered her body with her own. Hermione closed her eyes as her teeth started to chatter. Well, this defiantly wasn't suppose to be a part of her vacation. This was just not her day. She smiled slightly as the woman in her arms started to shiver violently and tried to move closer to her. That was a good sign. Maybe it wasn't such a bad day after all.

Fleur groaned softly as she awoke with a dull throbbing in her head. She moved closer to the body next to her and snuggled into the crook of their neck. Wait...a body? She sat up quickly, and instantly regretted it when her body started hurting all over. She flopped back onto the bed and looked next to her. She was laying next to a beautiful young woman, who by the feel of it was as naked as she was. She blushed slightly, but quickly got a hold of herself as she realized the womans eyes were opening. Soon Fleur found herself looking into the most incredibly beautiful brown eyes she had ever seen. The woman looked at her for a few seconds, but then smiled. "Hi, there. How are you feeling?" Her voice was as amazing as her eyes. Fleur blinked. What had happened? The last thing she remembered was falling to sleep under the clothes by the plane. "Confused. 'Ow am I still alive? Where am I?And who are you?" Fleur was surprised as the woman chuckled. "I meant if you were in pain. It looks like you have a few injuries. However I think I can answer a few of your questions. Your alive because you managed to build that fire and shelter. Then I found you and brought you back here where I warmed you with body heat. You are currently at my cabin in Alaska. I own about 60 of the surrounding acres. As for who I am...I'm Hermione Granger." Fleur looked at the ceiling with a furrowed brow. The pain in her head made it hard to think. Suddenly, something came to her. "Wait, you said 'Ermione Granger? Ze photographer? Hermione looked slightly confused. "Yeah" Fleur smiled widely. "I love your work. It is so...unique." Hermione gave a half smile and nodded. Then she started to get up. "Thanks. Um, whats your name?" Fleur looked away as she saw Hermione's bare back and the curve of her hips. She blushed slightly. The other woman was very beautiful. "Fleur Delacour." Hermione stopped on her way to the fireplace across the room. She half turned to look back at Fleur. "Fleur...I know that name." She crossed her arms on her chest and tapped her chin. Suddenly she snapped and smiled. "Ah, the supermodel." Fleur looked over and found herself staring into her eyes. "Oui" Hermione nodded. "Are you hungry, Fleur?" At that exact moment Fleur's stomach growled. Hermione chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes. " Hermione pulled a pot that was hanging over the fire out of the fire place. She then carried it over to the table. "Okay, well I have some stew here. I apologize ahead of the time if it tastes funny. I'm not a very good cook. After that I would like to look over your injuries." Fleur nodded again and tried to push herself up in the bed. She grimaced in pain and cursed under her breath. " It appears I am unable to move at ze moment." Hermione laughed. "Hold on a second and I'll help you sit up in bed." Hermione ladled the soup into bowls and then walked over to the bed. Putting her arms around Fleur she sat her up. Then she leaned Fleur onto her body. She pulled the pillows into a stack behind her. She gently leaned Fleur back. "There, now here eat your stew." Fleur grabbed Hermione's hand as she went to get up. "Merci, Hermione." Hermione smiled at her. "De rien." Fleur looked up in surprise and smiled brightly. "Vous parlez le français?" She nodded. "Now eat before it gets cold, okay?" Both went silent as they started to eat.

"Why are you down here? I mean Alaska isn't exactly a hot spot for models." Fleur looked at Hermione, who was sitting across from her on the bed. She slowly nodded, trying to ignore the fact that they were both still naked and failing miserably. "Oui. It was my agents idea. 'E set me up for ze photo shot 'ere, saying zat it would be good for my image. I did not want to come, but relented in ze end. And zen ze crash..." Fleur paled as she thought of her brush with death. Hermione sighed saying "I'm sorry I didn't mean to remind you of the crash." Not knowing what to say Hermione got up and put the bowls on the table. Then she walked over to a chest sitting in the corner on the floor. She rummaged through it for a few seconds and pulled out a first aid kit. Hermione picked it up and then brought it over to the bed. She then went and filled another bowl with water and came back. She knelt next to the bed. "Ready? I'm going to pull down the covers and look over your wounds." Fleur felt slightly self conscious, but nodded. "I am ready." Hermione carefully pulled the blankets down. Fleur's entire left side was lined with bruises. Her right leg had an angry red gash marring the once flawless skin. She also had a slight cut on her forehead. Hermine winced in sympathy. "I'm surprised you managed to build a fire with wounds like these." Fleur full heartedly agreed. "I zink it was adrenaline, or survival instinct kicking in. All I could zink about was my petite soeur and how much I wanted to see 'er again." Hermione nodded, "That makes sense. Your lucky, that gash doesn't look deep enough to need stitches. However, it looks like your ribs are bruised. Those will need wrapped." Hermione leaned closer to look at the gash and Fleur tried desperately to fight off the blush she felt coming as she felt warm breath caress her skin. "I don't think its infected, but it should probably get treated just in case. This will hurt." Hermione pulled out a clean cloth and dipped it in the water. She then started to gently clean the wound. Fleur clenched her fist in pain and took a deep breath. After the wound was clean she got out another cloth and poured some medicine on it. She then quickly placed it on the wound. Fleur hissed in pain. "Sorry, but it hurts less when you do it quickly." She rummaged through the first aid kit and pulled out some bandages. Gently she lifted the leg and started to wrap it tightly. "Okay, now thats done, lets bind those ribs." Hermione grabbed more bandages. She then pulled Fleur into a full sitting position ad leaned her against her own body. "Put your arms around my neck so they don't get in the way." Fleur hesitantly complied. Hermione's face was flushed slightly as she held the woman in her arms. She again weaved the bandages around Fleur's body. Once she was done she sat Fleur back against the pillows. Both girls were breathing fast and tried to tell themselves that it wasn't because of the close contact. They knew it was a lie. "Lets take a look at that head, now." "Oui" Hermione's hand pushed back some loose strands of platinum hair and started to clean the cut. "This isn't so bad once the blood is washed away." Fleur shivered slightly feeling the breath so close to her lips. If she just leaned a little closer...but no. She never noticed the similar reaction Hermione was having. "You cold? Don't worry, I'm almost finished." Fleur just nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Even though at the moment, she was anything but cold. Fleur felt Hermione place a bandage on her forehead. She suddenly felt extremely tired. Hermione cleaned everything up, and then turned back to face Fleur. "Maybe tomorrow you can take a bath, but you should sleep right now. You've been through a lot in one day. Fleur sighed, "Zat sounds like a perfectly wonderful idea." She reached behind her and pushed over the stack of pillows and leaned back. Hermione came back over and pulled the blankets over her again. The last thing Fleur was aware of was the sight of cinnamon eyes and a whispered sweet dreams.

Hermione sighed as she sat by the fire trying to read. Trying being the key word. Her eyes or mind kept straying to the gorgeous woman currently sleeping on her bed. Hermione flushed slightly as she remembered the entrancing silver-blue eyes staring into her own. She also remembered the sexy French purr and softly curving lips. She swore that Fleur was like sex personified. Everything about her seemed absolutely perfect, or endearingly imperfect. It was incredibly difficult not to just kiss her pain away and leave her utterly senseless. Fleur. Flower. It was incredibly suiting but at the same time a complete misnomer. She looked soft and delicate, but no one could have survived that crash if they weren't strong and determined. Hermione sighed shaking her head, while looking down at her book. There was no way she could finish it when all of her thoughts rested a few feet away. She placed a book mark into the pages and shut the book. She stood up and stretched. She had been sitting there for an hour or so, ever since Fleur fell asleep. Sitting the book onto the chair, Hermione walked to the bed. It was getting late anyway. Plus, if she wasn't able to concentrate on anything, she might as well sleep, right?

A/N: Hi again I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter of a Pictures Worth a Thousand Words! I'll try to get the next chapter out in a week or so. Oh yeah here are the translations for the French in the story:

De Rien- No Problem (I think)

Vous parlez le français?- You speak French?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Welcome to the second chapter of A Pictures Worth a Thousand Words!

I want to thank all those who reviewed with compliments and/or suggestions! I can just tell you guys are going to do wonders on my self esteem. I was happy to have such a positive response. Anyway, I'm trying to make my stories format easier to read, with shorter paragraphs and such. Let me know how you like it and I will decide whether or not to edit chapter one. Right. On with the story!

Disclaimer – Oops, almost forgot I don't own it. Now, on to the story!

Chapter 2 – Closer

Hermione stretched as she slowly woke up. Blinking the sleep from her eyes, she carefully got out of the bed. She didn't want to wake Fleur after all. She padded over to the fire to stroke it and to add some wood. She lazily stretched again. Her sleep had been somewhat restless. Then again looking at who she was sleeping next to, that wasn't so strange. Looking out of the window she noticed that the blizzard was still going strong.

Shaking her head worriedly, Hermione walked into a small bathroom area. Hopefully they would have enough wood to keep the fire going. Otherwise it was going to get really cold. She finished with her morning ritual and walked out to maybe find some clothes.

The problem, she decided, would be trying to find Fleur some clothes to wear. It was a pity common decency wouldn't allow them to both continue being naked. It would be so much more enjoyable.

The other woman was taller than she was by about two inches. The only thing she found that could possibly fit was a over sized t-shirt and some pajama pants. Well, it would do until she figured something else out.

She might as well start on breakfast. Walking over to the fire and grabbing a nearby pot, Hermione went to work preparing porridge. It was one of her favorite breakfast foods.

Hermione looked over her shoulder when she heard movement on the bed. Fleur's arm came up to rub at her eyes. She smiled as Fleur slowly woke up. She enjoyed having company she realized.

"Hey, you hungry?" Fleur turned her head and looked at Hermione. Then gathering her strength she slowly sat up, wincing.

"Oui, I could eat." She managed to smile over at Hermione.

"Great. After you eat, I'll help you to the bathroom so you can clean up a bit." She did not wait for an answer, but brought over a bowl full of porridge. "Oh before I forget, I found some clothes you can wear. Remind me to give them to you later."

"I will. Zank you." Both dug into their food with relish, after realizing how hungry they really were.

Fleur leaned heavily on Hermione as she walked to the bathroom. She did feel better then yesterday, but her right leg did have a gash in it. That made it just a little difficult to walk without reopening the wound.

By the time they made it into the room both were panting from the exertion. Hermione went over to the bathtub and started to draw the water for a bath. Fleur watched from her seat on the toilet. It amazed her that someone would be willing to do all of these things for her. Especially since that someone was a beautiful stranger who didn't expect anything in return.

Hermione helped to unwrap all of Fleur's wounds, then walked her over to the tub.

"Whenever your finished call me and I'll help you out. Then we'll wrap your wounds again." Fleur nodded to show she understood.

Honestly, she was feeling kind of annoyed at having to need so much help. True she couldn't really help it, and she appreciated Hermione's help, but she was used to doing everything herself. She was independent and hated that she needed to rely on someone to do the simplest of tasks.

This in turn made her feel guilty because she knew that Hermione had saved her life. This constant conflict of emotions was tiring her out. It also didn't help that she was incredibly attracted to the other woman. She was sure that with all of her injuries and weaknesses at the moment, she could not have left a good first impression.

Fleur sighed as she continued washing the grime from her body. It just wasn't fair. She just had to meet the most attractive woman she had ever seen whenever she had no chance of impressing her. Life was so not fair sometimes.

Hermione looked over at the bed to check on the blond. Fleur had been siting on the bed for the past hour with nothing to do. She had to be incredibly bored. Hermione didn't know how to react around the stunning blond.

Everything seemed like it was fine this morning. However, she must have done something to upset Fleur. The blond was barely talking to her and seemed to shy away from her touch. That hurt her feelings somewhat. After all she didn't know what she did to upset her.

The more Hermione thought about it the less it made sense. Perhaps Fleur's behavior had nothing to do with her. After all she was never exactly a good patient when she was sick. She liked to think that she could take care of herself. Maybe that was why Fleur was upset.

In the end though it didn't really matter. The blond was going to feel however she wanted. Hermione sighed and got up. She might as well try to do something about it. After all Fleur had to be bored out of her mind just sitting there and glaring at the wall.

Hermione walked over to the chest by the wall and started to look through it. This of course garnered attention from the model currently sitting on the bed. Finally, Hermione found what she was looking for and walked over to the bed.

Fleur looked up at her curiously. Hermione smiled. Then taking a deep breath she spoke to the other woman.

"Would you like to play cards with me?" Fleur just sat there a little shocked by the suggestion. "You don't have to if you don't want to, but I thought it might be boring sitting over here with nothing to do." After thinking over the offer for a few seconds Fleur realized she was quite bored. She had just been sitting there stealing glances at the other woman from across the room.

"Oui, zat sounds like an excellent idea." Hermione smiled again as she sat down across from Fleur.

"Do you have any particular game you want to play?" Fleur looked thoughtful for a minute, but then slowly nodded her head.

"I like ze game gin rummy. Do you know how to play?"

"Yeah, I have a pretty good idea how to play. I'll deal." Hermione swiftly shuffled the deck and then dealt seven cards to both of them. Then she sat the deck down between them and turned over the top card. Both fell silent as they started to pair off the cards in their hands.

"So Fleur you mentioned you had a sister yesterday. Whats she like? Does she still live in France?" Fleur glanced up at her as she drew a card from the deck.

"Non, my sister travels with me. My parents are often away on business, so instead of leaving 'er alone, I bring 'er with me." Hermione nodded.

"Thats cool. I bet you guys are really close."

"Oui. 'ow about you. Any siblings or close friends?" Hermione sat down three queens and then looked up at Fleur.

"I don't have any siblings,but I have a few good friends. Usually though I just keep to myself. The friends I do have I wouldn't give up for anything. Perhaps you have heard of them, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley?" Fleur looked thoughtful for a moment before her mouth fell open.

"'Arry Potter? Ze actor? And Ronald Weasley? Ze hockey player? Zey are your good friends?" Hermione laughed a little at Fleur's surprised expression.

Harry was in fact a very famous actor. He is most known for his role in a wizardry movie. He had to overthrow a dark lord or something. Ronald also had a very successful career as a hockey player. Sometimes she just forgot these facts. After all to her they were just her best friends.

"Yeah that would be them. We all went to Hogwarts Art School in Scotland. We hung out all the time and basically did everything together. We made sure to keep in touch after we all graduated." Fleur just shook her head in disbelief, but quickly got over her surprise.

"It must be nice to 'ave such good friends." Hermione heard a small trace of sorrow in Fleur's voice.

"What do you mean? Don't you have any really good friends?" Fleur shrugged and looked away from Hermione.

"It is 'ard to for moi to make any good friends. When people are friends with me zey are usually looking for one of two zings. Sex or dirt, sometimes both. People do not like me for some reason." Hermione felt bad for her new friend.

"Well, most people are probably jealous. I mean after all you have a successful job and are incredibly beautiful. Don't worry about other people,but just so you know, you can consider me your friend." Fleur blushed slightly at the compliments from the other woman.

"Merci, 'Ermione. You don't know how much zat means to me." Fleur smiled brightly at Hermione and she returned it.

The two went back to the game, talking about everything and nothing at the same time. They were amazed at how well they got along with each other. It seemed like they were old friends that have known each other forever.

About halfway through the game Hermione became distracted. Fleur had reached for a card and her t-shirt had slid down her shoulder. This naturally stole Hermione's attention from the game. Fleur didn't seem to notice.

It just wasn't fair, Hermione thought. This woman could make even a shapeless over sized t-shirt and pajama pants look like the sexiest lingerie found on the planet. No wonder she was a model.

Fleur was having a similar problem. Hermione was dressed in small black short shorts that showed off her legs, and a large t-shirt. Fleur was having difficulty hiding her reaction to the other woman. She discreetly shifted in her seat as she tried to stop thinking about what she would like to do to Hermione.

The game went on for a while with both of them laughing and telling each other about themselves. Fleur eventually won in the end. Hermione just laughed and congratulated her saying she would win next time.

They were both hungry because they had decided to skip lunch in favor of playing cards. So Hermione got up and made them both some sandwiches. They ate quietly, both lost in their own thoughts.

After they were done eating, Hermione suggested they read and relax the rest of the day. Fleur agreed, she loved to read and did so often in her spare time. They spent the time in quiet companionship. They were both happy they had met the other and hoped they could perhaps become more then friends in the future.

Only time would tell. They could tell that they were getting closer to each other. Both went to sleep that night with thoughts of the future in their head.

A/N : I hope you enjoyed chapter two of A Pictures Worth a Thousand Words! I hope you guys didn't get too impatient waiting for this chapter. I'll try to put the next chapter up in about a week.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : Hey, heres another chapter of A Pictures Worth A Thousand Words. Sorry it took so long for me to update, but my life has been crazy lately. Thanks to those of you who reviewed. I don't really have any announcements or anything, so lets just get on with it.

Disclaimer – I don't own it.

Chapter 3 – Venturing

Fleur woke up and looked around. She felt Hermione lying next to her. She must have woken up first today. She sat up and stretched. It was a week and a half today since Hermione found her at the crash site. Her wounds were healing nicely and she was working on getting her strength back. The days had passed quickly as they grew closer together. Fleur sighed and stood up. Sure they were closer, but not nearly as close as she wanted.

The more that Fleur found out about the brunette, the more she liked her. It was like some kind of vicious cycle. Fleur went through her morning routine and decided that she would start on breakfast. They had come to an agreement that Fleur would do most of the cooking, because she was so much better at it then Hermione was.

As she sat there by the fire Fleur couldn't help but reflect on everything they did over the past week or so. It seemed that both of them would get incredibly bored out here in the middle of nowhere, with only each other as company. However that was not the case. Fleur enjoyed the break from her fast paced lifestyle.

Fleur looked up when she heard the bathroom door close. Looking over at the bed she realized Hermione wasn't there. She must have gotten up while she was lost in her thoughts. Fleur turned her attention back to breakfast and then set the table.

Hermione walked out of the bathroom and sat down at the table.

"Thanks for making breakfast again, Fleur. It smells really good." Fleur smiled at Hermione. It didn't matter what she made, the brunette always

complimented her on her cooking. Even if she accidentally burned it.

"It was no problem." Both woman trailed of into silence as they ate breakfast. Fleur was preoccupied with her thoughts. This did not escape Hermione's attention.

"Hey Fleur, is something wrong? You can talk to me about it if you want to." Fleur looked up at her for a moment before speaking.

"I just can't 'elp wondering about 'ow my sister is. My agent must be wondering where I am by now. After all, I was only suppose to be gone for a few days. Not to mention ze fact zat I missed ze photo shoot I was suppose to go to."

Hermione's forehead creased as she thought about what Fleur told her. It made sense for her to worry. After all, there was no way to contact anyone at the moment and Fleur has been missing for a while now. Suddenly Hermione grinned as an idea came to her.

"Well, I might be able to help out with one of those problems, anyway." Fleur looked at her curiously and nodded for her to go on. "I just have a few questions first." If it was possible Fleur became even more curious.

"What is it?"

"Who was the photo shoot for?" Fleur furrowed her brow as she thought.

"I believe zat it was zat new environmental magazine...Uh...Going Green?"

"Good, then my idea will work perfectly. I was planning on going out today and taking pictures. The scenery is stunning after a fresh snow fall. How would you like to come with and maybe pose for some shots for me? That way you will have something to give them and your agent when you go back."

Fleur was slightly shocked at this proposal. However, the more she thought about it the better the idea seemed. Plus, she always wanted to work with the famous Hermione Granger and see her in action. This would be the perfect chance. Fleur slowly nodded her head.

"Zat seems like a brilliant idea, 'Ermione. When do you want to start?" Hermione looked outside for a second before answering.

"Well the sooner we start the more time we'll have to take shots. We should probably leave within the hour. Why don't you get a lunch together, while I get my things?" Fleur nodded.

Both women went into action, finishing their assigned tasks. Fleur decided that something light and easy to carry would be the best type of food to take. So she prepared some sandwiches with some water to drink. She then placed all of this in a small bag that was lined with fur to keep the food and drink from freezing.

Meanwhile, Hermione was lovingly going threw her film bag and checking over her equipment. She checked to make sure she had plenty of film. She made sure the lens was clean. She had a beautiful camera that had a quick shutter speed and 4 second continuous shooting. It was her first love.

Once they finished with their preparation both woman started to suit up. They put on multiple layers of clothing and then thick winter coats. They also put on fur lined boots to protect their feet. Fleur was slightly uncomfortable, after all she was wearing the same clothes that she had crashed in. They brought back some frightening memories, that she tried to ignore.

After checking to make sure they had everything Hermione turned to look at Fleur.

"Okay, you ready to go?"

"Oui"

They walked on in companionable silence. They were few miles from the cabin. The women enjoyed the quiet and just took in the surrounding beauty. Hermione occasionally stopped to take pictures of the wildlife or scenery.

Suddenly Hermione stopped Fleur by grabbing her arm. In front of them was a white fox. It was slowly walking out of the bushes and sniffing the air. Hermione slowly raised her camera and snapped a few pictures. The fox cocked its head curiously at he two women before running off into the underbrush.

They continued walking and eventually came to a clearing. The trees parted in such a way that mountains in the background were framed perfectly. This seemed like the perfect place to take a few pictures of Fleur.

"Okay Fleur, heres what I want you to do. Stand over there by that tree." Fleur went over to it and then turned back to look at Hermione. "Great. Now, lean against it and turn your head like your looking at the mountains behind you."

Hermione snapped a few shots from different angles.

"Perfect. Thats all for now come on." Fleur walked back over to Hermione.

"Hermione why is it you 'ave all zis land. It is in ze middle of nowhere."

"Its simple really, sometimes I just want to get away from civilization. I actually own land all over the world. Some of it is urban, some rural, and some as you put it in the middle of nowhere. Plus, I found that land is a good investment."

Fleur thought about that answer for a few moments. That made sense. Hermione must have a good bit of money, why shouldn't she spend it on something she wanted. They both continued walking.

They stopped for lunch about an hour later. Hermione had taken pictures of many different animals and scenes. She also had a good many of Fleur, some planned and others spontaneous. As they ate they shared stories about their school days. Hermione sharing some funny tales of her escapades with Harry and Ron and Fleur sharing stories of her beloved Beauxbatons.

"So, Fleur did you always want to become a model?" Fleur shook her head laughing.

"Non, Non I did not. In fact it never crossed my mind. I never really knew what I wanted to be when I grew up. But, one day I was walking down ze streets of Paris and a woman stopped me. She told me zat a magazine was having a photo shoot near by and zat I should come. So I did. After zat I was always approached about it. It seemed like a pretty job, so I took it." She shrugged.

"So it was sort of a spur of the moment type of thing. It was different for me. I always knew that I wanted to be a photographer. I had everything planned out since I was 10. I knew I was going to Hogwarts and where I was going to start my career."

Both of them finished eating and decided that they would head back to the cabin. They talked about random things and eventually the conversation turned to past relationships.

"I've not had many relationships to be honest. I had a very short relationship with Viktor Krum, then Ron. My last was my longest ever, a total of six months. However, it was also the worst. I found out that she was cheating on me for half the time we were going out. Bitch."

Fleur furrowed her brow as her mind ground to a complete stop. It focused on one word in the sentence. She. Was Hermione like her? She had to ask.

"She?"

Hermione nerviously glanced at Fleur. Her stomach was winding itself into knots. Would Fleur have a problem with her sexual orientation? She hoped not.

"Yes, I'm bisexual. Is that a problem?" Fleur smiled at her.

"Non, I was just curious. I am bisexual as well."

Hermione looked at Fleur in surprise. Maybe, just maybe, she had a chance after all. Then she smiled back at Fleur.

"Really? Thats cool. So, hows your love life been?"

"'Onestly, it is not much different zen yours. I seem to 'ave 'orrible luck when picking relationships. My longest was with Bill Weasley, my agent. We almost got married, in fact. But I realized I did not love 'im zat way. We would not 'ave been 'appy."

"Bill Weasley? Isn't that Ron's older brother?"

"I believe so." Hermione nodded her head.

"Well, for what its worth, I'm sorry things didn't work out. It seems like life never turns out the way you want it."

"C'est la vie."

They smiled at each other before changing the topic of conversation. While they continued talking, both couldn't help but think that, maybe their luck had finally changed.

A/N: Once again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter of A Pictures Worth a Thousand Words. If you find any mistakes or questions feel free to tell me and I'll get to it as soon as I can. I'll try to have the next one out within two weeks. So, yeah...Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** **- **Wow it took me a lot longer to update then I wanted it to. Sorry for sort of falling off the face of the earth for a while. Life just gets in the way sometimes. I've decided that I'm going to start making the chapters a little shorter, so I can update faster. Also, I'm going to try to get at least one chapter out a month. Anyway, here is the next chapter of A Pictures Worth a Thousand Words.

**Important – **I've been trying to decide whether to write a lemon or not in later chapters. So I decided to let the readers decide! Tell me what you think in a message or review. If I don't get anyones opinion I just won't put one in.

Disclaimer – I know its a shock, but the characters are not mine.

Chapter 4 – Goodbye?

Hermione smiled mischievously as she scooped up snow to form a snowball. She hid it behind her back as she casually walked up to Fleur. They were outside, enjoying the fresh air. This had become their habit after they first went out about a week ago or so ago. Fleur was almost perfectly healed, with the exception of a few scabs and faint bruises. Hermione was currently indulging in her childish impulses as she slowly approached Fleur.

"Hey, Fleur."

As soon as she turned to look at her, Hermione released her snowball. It was a direct hit. Hermione's grin widened. She might have felt bad about it, if she hadn't noticed the snowball in Fleur's hand. Fleur smirked deviously.

"Just you wait, 'Ermione! I'll get you!"

Hermione laughed as she ran for cover. She barely dodged as the snowball flew by her head. They returned fire for fire...or snow for snow in this case. The sounds of laughter filled the air as they chased each other around the yard, sometimes ducking behind a tree or rock. Finally, they ran at each other in a final attack, and in a flurry of snow, legs, and arms, fell into a giggling heap on the ground.

"You should 'ave seen your face when zat snowball flew straight into your coat!"

"If you think that was funny, you should have seen your face when I nailed you in the head!"

They burst into a new fit of giggles, leaning against each other for support. After a few minutes they finally calmed down and noticed their position. Hermione was laying on top of Fleur, while Fleur's arms were wrapped around Hermione's waist. Everything around them seemed to fade away as they looked into each others eyes.

Hermione let out a breath she didn't realize was she was holding. The world came rushing back, as her face flushed red. She rolled off of Fleur while muttering a sorry under her breath. Fleur sighed in disappointment when she felt Hermione move. It was sweet while it lasted.

They laid side by side for a while, enjoying each others company. The sun soon started to set, painting the sky in fire and gold. Sighing, Hermione stood and offered a hand to Fleur.

"Come on, we'd best get inside before nightfall." Nodding Fleur accepted her hand, and allowed herself to be pulled up.

Brushing the snow off of their coats, Fleur and Hermione entered into the cabin. After hanging up the coats Fleur started on dinner, while Hermione tended to the fire. After finishing Hermione went to sit on her chair by the fire to read until dinner was ready. She occasionally glanced up to gaze at the object of her affection discreetly. It was comforting to watch the other woman preparing food in her kitchen.

"'Ermione, it is time to eat." Hermione stood up from her chair and went to sit down at the table.

"Thank you, Fleur. The food is excellent as always."

Fleur smiled at her as they both started to eat. Hermione nervously twirling her fork. She glanced up at Fleur, before hurriedly looking back down at her plate. Sighing, she figured she would get it over with.

"Hey, Fleur. I think its time to tell you something. My vacation ends in two days. So, your going to be back in civilization soon."

Fleur smiled at the thought of seeing her sister again, but felt a sinking feeling in her stomach as she wondered what would happen once they got back. Would Hermione still wish to be her friend once they got back to their lives? Even more important, how would she try to form a relationship with Hermione once surrounded by paparazzi? Deciding to hide her fears, Fleur smiled even brighter.

"Zats great! But 'ow will we get to a town? We 'ave no means of transportation."

"Well, thats true. However, I arranged for a vehicle to pick us up and take us to the nearest town. Thats almost always the way I get to town and back. Once we get to town, I figure we could get you some clothes that actually fit before going to California. There is one thing I'm worried about though."

"What is it?"

"Well, I'm flying back to California. I'm worried about you. Do you want me to make arrangements for ground transport back to Cali?"

Fleur paled at the mention of flying. She didn't know if she ever wanted to be on a plane again after what happened. She looked into Hermione's eyes and felt touched at the concern so plainly written in those cinnamon orbs. If she could get on a plane for anyone, she would do it for Hermione.

"Non. It would be foolish to take ground transport. I 'ave been away from my life for long enough. Also, with my profession in consideration, I would need to get on a plane eventually. I would rather someone I trust be zere with me when I face my fear."

Hermione blushed slightly. She was glad that Fleur trusted her. Really glad. After they finished eating, Fleur helped Hermione gather most of her things. Both woman fell asleep, late in the night, thinking about their coming departure. Unconsciously, they curled around each other.

Hermione slowly opened her eyes. She felt pressure against her arm and glanced down to see Fleur peacefully sleeping. She couldn't help but stare at the beauty in her bed. She sighed. Today they were leaving to town. She loathed the thought that she wouldn't see Fleur everyday when she woke up, or hold her while she slept.

Fleur sighed bringing Hermione's attention to her mouth. Fleur's lips looked so soft. They probably tasted wonderful. She moved closer unconsciously. Just one taste wouldn't hurt anybody. Before she could change her mind, Hermione leaned down and gently pressed a kiss to Fleur's lips.

Holding back a groan Hermione tore herself away from temptation. She was wrong. Fleur tastes better than she looks. With that one taste she feared she became addicted. Quickly she got out of bed and went into the bathroom. She never noticed the small smile on Fleur's face or the whispered 'Ermione in the air.

Fleur stared into Hermione's eyes as she held her in her arms. She finally gotten up the courage to tell the other woman of her feelings. To her great surprise and happiness, Hermione also admitted her own feelings. With a bright smile on her face, Fleur leaned down to kiss her love interest...

...THUD!

Fleur blurredly looked at the ceiling from her position on the floor. She blinked, confused, slowly putting together what had happened. What a way to wake up! She looked over at the bathroom door as it opened and out stepped the owner of her thoughts.

Seeing Fleur on the floor, Hermione walked over to help her up.

"Everything okay, Fleur?"

"Oui, oui. I just fell out of bed."

"Oh, well, let me help you up."

Fleur nodded as she accepted Hermione's hand to help pull her up. Once she stood up fully she stretched and headed toward the bathroom. She couldn't believe it, today was their last day in the cabin. Time seems to flow so fast when you want to hang onto it the most. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Hey, Fleur? Take your time okay I'll make breakfast today."

Fleur couldn't believe that they were leaving today. Just the thought of it made her excited and apprehensive all at once. She would finally get to see her little sister and tell her everything that has happened. However, that also means that Hermione would be going back to her life. Fleur worried that once they got back to civilization she would never see Hermione again. She supposed that she would have to wait and see what fate would bring.

She walked out of the bathroom and over to the table where Hermione had already laid out the food. Both ate in silence not really knowing what to say. Finally, Hermione worked up the courage to tell Fleur something.

"Hey, I just wanted to give you this." Hermione handed Fleur a small slip of paper. "It's my cell number. You can call me any time, okay?"

"Merci, Hermione."

Silence descended again as Fleur took the paper carefully folding it into a small rectangle and slipping it into her pocket. They just sat there not knowing what to do until Hermione sighed and started to clean up the dishes. Then the silence was once again broken by a car horn. Both women jumped in surprise. Sighing, Hermione and Fleur walked over to their baggage.

"Looks like Hagrid is here." Hermione said softly gazing longingly at Fleur. "I'll miss you, Fleur."

"I'll miss you as well, Hermione." Fleur embraced Hermione as she bent down to pick up her bags. "And I can not thank you enough."

With one last long look around the cabin that had been her home for the past month and a half Fleur walked out to the hummer sitting outside. Hermione sighed again and locked up the cabin securely, wishing that she could find the courage to admit her growing feelings to the French beauty. She followed her to the car.

Inside she greeted Hagrid, an old friend of hers. He had worked at Hogward's when Harry, Ron, and herself attended the school. The three students formed a bond with the large man and were quite sad when he left Scotland for America after tragedy struck his family.

Once Hermione had found out he lived in Alaska she made sure to keep in touch. He gladly does her favors like driving her to and from her house, while she fills him in on what is happening in Harry and Ron's lives.

"Hagrid! So good to see you! How have you been?"

Hagrid laughed heartily.

"Good to see ya too and I'm fine. However, I do believe I have yet to meet the lovely young lady sitting next to ya."

"Oh, how rude of me Fleur this is my old friend Hagrid. Hagrid meet Fleur. I found her outside during a blizzard."

Fleur inclined her head to the bear of a man and flashed a smile.

"It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise, lassy. Now then we best be off if we want to make it in time for yur flight."

Hagrid noticed that at the mention of a plane Fleur paled considerably. He wisely decided to ignore this and how Hermione grabbed her hand to comfort her.

They reached town a few hours later and the first thing they did was head to a store to buy Fleur some clothes. While she was in the dressing room changing Hagrid pulled Hermione to the side.

"When are ya gonna to tell her, girl?"

Hermione was surprised and stood in shock for a moment before regaining her composure.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Come now, lass, tell the truth. Ya think I don't see the way ya look at her when ya think no ones lookin'."

Hermione bowed her head and looked off to the side, not knowing how to respond. Hagrid smiled at her with a sad look in his eye.

"Don't wait too long girly. Love doesn't wait and time don't stop. Ya don't always have forever."

Hermione looked up in surprise at his advice and knew that he was thinking of what happened to his family. She sighed and hugged him.

"I know Hagrid, but I'm scared of what might happen. The heart is bold, but the mind is weak, Hagrid."

Soon after Fleur made her way out of the changing rooms in jeans and a sweat shirt. Hermione smiled at her and beckoned her to come with her and Hagrid to pay for the clothes as well as a new winter jacket.

On the way to the airport both women stole looks of the other. Both wondered what was going to happen in the future. Both wondered if they could stay in touch through their hectic lives. Both wondered why it was so painful to let go of the other. And, more importantly, both wondered if this was really goodbye.

**A/N - **So there it is finally. The fourth chapter of APWATW! I hope you liked it. Remember constructive criticism is always welcome. I want to know what you think. Until the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N – **Hey me again! This is the next chapter of APWATW! By the way I have counted up the votes and it looks like there will probably be a lemon worked into the story sometime in the future. Thank you to all of those who voted and for your great reviews! Onto the story!

Disclaimer – If you don't get it by now you never will...it's not mine...

Chapter 5 – Back to Life

Fleur smiled as she walked down the red carpet. She was currently at the premier showing for a new movie. Her agent suggested that she come to ensure the public of her well being. She didn't know why she listened after how well his last suggestion worked out. Many people had believed that she was dead...she could still remember Gab's reaction when she called to let her know she was coming home.

_Flashback_

Fleur nervously dialed her sisters cellphone anxious to speak to her after all this time. Finally, after what seemed to be forever, Gabrielle answered her phone with a meek hello. Fleur's heart broke as she heard the thinly disguised anguish in her sisters voice.

"Bon soir, Gabrielle." Fleur heard a choked sob on the other end of the phone.

"Whoever you are you 'ave a 'orrible sense of amusement. Is it necessary to taunt us with 'er death?"

Fleur was obviously not prepared for this sort of reaction. She had never seriously thought about what everyone was thinking. Hermione made for a excellent distraction.

"Non! Gabs, it is truly me. You know I 'ate it when you cry. Ne criez pas s'il vous plaît."

"Prove zat you are 'er."

Fleur was quite perplexed. How exactly did you prove that you were yourself. She finally settled on a memory that no one but her sister would know about.

"Bien, bien, do you remember zat summer when you 'ad just turned 10 and I was going on my first tour? Mère and Père were going to Japan on business. You were upset zat you would be left alone with only ze 'elp for company. I promised you zat I would never leave you and zat you would come with me."

Once she was done relating her short tale, Gabrielle broke into more tears. Finally, she managed to calm done enough to speak with Fleur.

"Soeur, where 'ave you been? We zought you were dead. Mère and Père were going to arrange a funeral, and ze press was spreading nasty lies about you, and Bill said..."

"Gabs, slow down. I will explain every'zing to you later. I called to tell you I am coming 'ome to ze California mansion. I need you, and our parents if zey are zere, to come pick me up at ze airport. Do not tell anyone else about my return, I don't want a leak to ze press."

"Of course, Fleur. We will be zere."

"Oh and Gabrielle, I've missed you. Je t'aime"

After that it was merely a matter of working out the details of what needed to be done. Soon Hermione had come to drag her to the plane. The ride was quite difficult on both of them. Fleur had multiple panic attacks while on the plane and Hermione had to comfort her. Hermione eventually managed to get her to sleep. There was nothing like the relief Fleur felt once they touched down safely in California.

Soon after that had been the tear jerking reunion with her family. Even her parents were there to greet her with tears, hugs, and kisses. Of course, Hermione was introduced and was treated like a hero by the family. Fleur could tell that this made her slightly uncomfortable. Then the departure of the family and the final goodbye to Hermione.

_End Flashback_

Fleur held in a sigh as the cameras continued flashing and the reporters screamed questions. Even though she still had Hermione's number, she hasn't had a chance to use it. The past few days have been incredibly hectic and stressful.

Bill insisted that she needed to reassure her fan base. Between him, the reporters looking for a story, and bonding with her family, Fleur has not had much time for anything. The paparazzi was having a field day of course. I mean, after all, it wasn't everyday someone came back to life.

Everyone wanted to know what had happened to her. However, as far as she was concerned only her family and close friends needed to know what had happened while she was away. The true story would only bring unwanted attention to both her and Hermione's lives.

A few hours later found her making her way to the after party for the event. Really, all she wanted to do was go home, but that would be considered rude to the producers. The after party was held in the ball room of a top of the line hotel.

She made her way gracefully through the crowd of actors, directors, models, etc. She made polite conversation and mingled with the right crowds.

It seemed like everyone wanted to have a word with her. The men flocked to her while the women watched in thinly veiled jealousy and contempt.

Then while she was trying to politely brush off Draco Malfoy, a tycoon's son, she spotted a very familiar person walking through the crowds. Fleur couldn't believe it at first. What would she be doing here? Then she noticed the man standing beside her and everything fell into place.

Hermione looked amazing in her knee length black dress. It had a simple design, but seemed to be perfect for highlighting all of Hermione's curves. Fleur smiled, suddenly she was happy she came to the party. She hurried to make her way over to her.

Hermione sighed as she hung off of Harry's arm. She couldn't believe he had talked her into going to this premier thing. She hated being around all these fake people and their hordes of paparazzi. Harry had said that she needed to get out more and had practically had to drag her here.

Honestly, Hermione didn't want to go anywhere because she was missing Fleur. Maybe, she thought, if she waited at home Fleur would call her and they could see each other again. Now that she was here, however, she might as well try and enjoy herself.

Just then she heard something she would recognize anywhere. A soft and gentle French purr followed by a twinkling laugh. Great now she was being delusional. Then she heard it again. God, just the sound of her sent shivers down her spine.

Harry looked down at her oddly, silently asking if she was alright. Hermione just smiled and shrugged putting his mind at ease. That's when she saw her.

It was like the world stopped for a few seconds to allow her time to catch up. Fleur looked absolutely gorgeous in a form fitting ice blue dress. It had a slit up to right above the knee. The color seemed to enhance her lightning blue eyes. When the world finally came back, Hermione noticed that Fleur was coming toward her with a smile on her face.

Hermione smiled back excitedly. These last few days seemed like forever without Fleur. Now, she would get to see her again. She could hardly stand it, she was so happy. Their smiles only seemed to get bigger as they finally met each other.

"Fleur! How good to see you here! How have you been?"

**A/N **– And there you have it! I hope you enjoyed it. Oh and here are the translations...I hope:

Bon soir – Hello

Ne criez pas s'il vous plaît. - Don't cry please

Bien – Good/Fine

Mère – Mother

Père – Father

Soeur – Sister

Je t'aime – I love you

Remember that if any of these are wrong please correct me as I do NOT speak French! Until next time...


	6. Chapter 6

A/N – Hello again! I noticed a lot of your reviews held concerns that I was stopping the story because it took me so long to update. Sorry. I have no plans of stopping this story until its finished. I do however have a very busy schedule as I have a job, college, four disabled people to look out for, and am currently remodeling my house. This leaves little time to work on my story. So I apologize if it takes a while to update, but keep in mind that unless I mark the story as discontinued your stuck with me. Now heres the moment you've all been waiting for...the next chapter of APWATW!

Special shout out – Thanks to all of you who reviewed I really love hearing what you think! However, a very special shout out goes to a few of you. Ogis and kleines Ich-bin-Ich, thank you so much for helping to correct my French. It is much appreciated! I need all the help I can get!

Disclaimer – Fine! Okay, I'll admit it! I don't own anything...now excuse me while I go cry over my shattered dreams....

Chapter 6 - Reunited?

"Bonsoir, 'Ermione. Comment allez-vous?"

Hermione walked up to Fleur and gave her a large hug, which Fleur returned full heartedly. Both pulled back a little in order to see each others face. Hermione flashed a crooked smile.

"Grand! Comment sont vous et votre famille?"

"Zey are fine and 'appy zat I am back."

"Its good to see you, Fleur."

"You as well, mon ami."

They just stood there for a few seconds, just looking at each other, soaking in the others presence. Their smiles grew wider with every second that passed. Then a discreetly cleared throat caught Hermione's attention. She turned around to see Harry standing there with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. She slowly flushed under his gaze.

"Sooo...you think you could introduce me, eh Hermione?"

"Uh, right...Harry this is Fleur Delacour. Fleur, this is Harry Potter, one of my best friends I told you about."

Harry smiled as he reached out to shake her hand.

"Only half of its true, I swear! Pleasure to meet you, Fleur."

Fleur smiled weakly at him, trying to tell herself that the burning feeling she was feeling inside wasn't jealousy. Nope, she wasn't jealous of him taking Hermione to the premier. Nope, not at all.

"Nice to meet you as well, 'arry."

Hermione turned back to Fleur again, a full blown smile on her face. Suddenly, Fleur didn't really mind Harry being there.

"So, Fleur, why are you here? I would think that you would be spending this time with you family."

Fleur chuckled wryly and shrugged her shoulders elegantly.

"I would be, except for ze fact zat zey 'aven't left me out of zheir sight for ze whole week." Again the shrug. "I 'ad to get out of ze house for a while. Zen Bill suggested zis, and I, amazingly, decided to listen to him."

Hermione smiled at her mischievously, getting a slightly devilish look in her eyes.

"So, then, what your saying is that its all your agents fault again."

They both laughed, while Harry looked on bemused. Suddenly, Hermione looked incredibly shy. She glanced at her feet before looking back up at Fleur with a small blush on her face.

"Well, not everything that happened last time was so bad...I hope anyway..."

Fleur smiled gently, her chest swelling with emotion at the look on her face. Hermione could be so cute sometimes!

"Non, not every'zing was bad. In fact, some of it was amazingly good."

Hermione's blush deepened slightly, before she could control it. Meanwhile, Harry was watching the exchange with confused amusement, glancing quickly back and forth between the two women. Deciding that he had been left out of the conversation long enough he decided to cut in. Turning to Hermione, he voiced a question that had been on his mind since this conversation began.

"So, when did you meet Fleur?"

"Oh, it was while I was on vacation."

Harry drew in a breath to respond, when his mind paused and kicked into reverse. On vacation. Wait wasn't she...

"Wait a second...what...weren't you in Alaska somewhere?"

Hermione sheepishly rubbed the back of her head and grinned up at Harry through her eyelashes.

"Well, yeah...I guess you could say that she just sort of dropped in unexpectedly..."

Fleur couldn't help the laughter that bubbled in her throat at that drastic understatement. Hermione was drawn into Fleur's infectious laughter, while Harry was once again lost to the punch line. They, eventually ended up leaning against each other as they tried to catch their breath. Every time they looked in each others eyes, though, they cracked up again.

They were oblivious to the amount of attention they were attracting. Finally, They managed to get themselves together and stood up straight again. They both sighed as they let go of each other, wishing that they could never let go.

"It is unfortunate, but I really 'ave to go socialize and mingle with everyone else."

Sighing in disappointment, Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, me too...Hey, Fleur, do you think we could get together for lunch tomorrow?"

Harry looked at Hermione oddly for a second. Then he stepped in.

"Uh, 'Mione, you have that business lunch meeting tomorrow. You won't be able to do that..."

It was very unlike Hermione to forget her schedule and she flushed slightly as she realized Harry was right. What was she thinking? Maybe she was thinking about too blue eyes and endless legs and...She shook herself out of those thought and refocused on the conversation.

"Oh, yeah, I have that job to do. I completely forgot...sorry Fleur."

"It is okay, 'Ermione, I 'ave a modeling job to go to anyway. I'll call you?"

"Yeah okay."

They both smiled at each other brightly again. They moved in and hugged each other tightly, like their lives would end if they let go.

"Later, Fleur."

"Goodbye, mon chéri"

Hermione watched as Fleur walked away, slightly in shock. My darling. She couldn't help the hope that bloomed in her chest and she couldn't keep the grin off her face. She turned to Harry and smirked.

"So, ready to go feed the vultures?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. Shall we?"

Harry held out his arm to Hermione. They smiled at each other before walking arm in arm into the crowd.

Hermione walked into the restaurant and was quickly taken to her parties table. She was wearing a black pant suit with a tight red shirt underneath. It managed to give the impression of casual and professional all at once. She sighed as she caught sight of her table. She really would have preferred having lunch with Fleur. Just then, a man sitting at the table noticed her and stood. She smiled in response.

"Ah Hermione my friend, how good to see you."

"Hello, Jack, it has been too long."

Jack was a freelance project manager that specialized in advertising. Many large companies hired him to oversee advertising projects. Jack gave her a hug and then pulled out a chair for her. She thanked him and sat down, while glancing around the table. There were two other people at the table and she didn't recognize either of them. She turned to Jack.

"So Jack, why don't you introduce me to everyone? Then we can get down to why you called me."

He nodded and then gestured toward the woman sitting across from her.

"This is Alexis Gilliard. She owns a large cosmetic company, and has hired me to oversee the creation of a few large billboards advertising a new product."

Hermione smiled and shook Alexis outstretched hand. She was a fairly attractive woman with dark hair and eyes. As their hands touched Alexis smiled even more. After the handshake, Hermione turned her attention to the man next to Alexis.

"And this is Charlie O'Neill. He is my lead carpenter and electronics manager. He is in charge of the crew that builds the backgrounds and sets up the lighting."

He smiled a slightly crooked smile and outstretched his hand. Hermione smiled and shook it. He was a ruggedly attractive man with perpetually messy red hair and green eyes.

"It is a pleasure Hermione. I've heard a lot about you."

"Very nice to meet you both. Now, lets get down to business, shall we?"

"Alright. Here is the deal. I called you because I need a photographer. Mine split last week and I am suppose to start shooting tomorrow."

Hermione looked at Jack in disbelief. She shook her head no. Jack knew she didn't do these types of jobs very often. She picked her own jobs, because companies rarely gave her creative control.

"Now before you say no, just here me out. Please, you owe me this."

Hermione sighed in exasperation. Well, fine, if he was going to pull the friend card on her she might as well listen. She nodded in agreement. Jack smiled brightly.

"Okay, Alexis, why don't you tell Hermione about the product?"

"It is a new type of lotion. We want to target young to middle aged women and draw them in as customers. The billboards need to be attention grabbing and bold. The catch line that we came up with is Softer than silk."

"As you can see, the job is interesting, right? Now I promise to give you full creative control, as long as you work on the basis of the catch line. You don't even have to worry about budget. The job is only going to take about two weeks. What do you think?"

Hermione thought about it as she ate. They had ordered right after introductions were over. Really, the job didn't sound that hard and it was relatively short. Plus, she did owe Jack and he promised to give her creative freedom. She shot a glance around the table, and finally turned her attention to Jack.

"Alright, I'll do it."

"Great! Thanks 'Mione! After we finish eating we will take you over to the studio. That way you can look around and meet the models. We told them all to show up today. I need you to be there to start shooting tomorrow at 8:00am."

Hermione just nodded on agreement. God, what had she gotten herself into?

A/N – And thus ends another chapter of APWATW! I hope you enjoyed it. I'll try to get the next chapter out within two months. I hope you enjoyed it!

Here are the translations:

Comment allez-vous? - How are you?

Grand! Comment sont vous et votre famille – Great! How are you and your family?

Again, anyone who spots a mistake, please let me know. Thanks!


End file.
